Is It Not Obvious I'm Flushed For You?
by lastingJavelin
Summary: Sollux decides it would be hilarious to be as sexual as possible to his best friend. Sure, he was totally acting on emotions, but it's not like Karkat would find out. That is, unless Karkat shared a secret first. No Smut, just Fluff. Rated T for Sexual implications and Karkat's mouth. We can all forgive him since he is a cutie. Oh and the story is better than the summary.


Hey guys! I write fluff really fast, apparently. Anyways, this is for all the people that asked for it. I hope it's fluffy enough to satisfy your hunger.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the mentioned characters. I only own the plot for this fanfic.**

* * *

-twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

TA: hey kk. 2up?  
CG: NOTHING, CAPTOR. NOTHING AT ALL.  
TA: 2ound2 boriing.  
CG: INDEED. YOU TRULY ARE A GENIUS.  
TA: ehehehe. your iin2ult2 are becomiing weak.  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
TA: anytiime would be good.  
CG: WHAT?  
TA: later would be great.  
CG: THE FUCK?  
TA: now would be awe2ome.  
CG: …

Karkat sat there staring at the screen of his husktop in wonder. Was that really just said? What the actual fuck?! Sure, he had expected some smartass response, but what he hadn't expected was this annoying blush to rise to his cheeks and paint them a rosy colour in turn. Seriously, what the fuck _was _this shit?

TA: ii wa2 jokiing, kk. no need two get flu2tered.  
CG: I'M NOT. I WAS SIMPLY PROCEEDING TO LAUGH MY ASS OFF AT THE THOUGHT OF YOU THINKING THAT I WANT YOU.  
TA: ouch. that'2 a blow two my confiidence.  
CG: OH PLEASE. ALLOW ME TO GET ON MY KNEES AND BEG YOU FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, OH GREAT ONE.

Sollux leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his lips. Someone was being extra defensive and pissy today. Messing with the crab was going to be just so much fun. The Gemini could hardly contain his snickers.

TA: at lea2t you know your place; on your knee2.  
CG: GOG, WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOUR SEXUAL PASSES? HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING OUT WITH AMPORA OR SOMETHING?

This was getting ridiculous. Not only was Sollux being weird and completely asinine, but it was beginning to actually make Karkat wriggle in his seat uncomfortably. Or maybe it was in want. Dammit, he really could not tell.

TA: no. ii haven't been 2pendiing tiime wiith fii2h diick, thank you very much. ii really ju2t wanted two make you 2quiirm. diid iit work?

Oh _hell_ no. He wasn't going to willingly give the mustard blood the satisfaction of knowing that he had most definitely been squirming in his chair.

CG: OF COURSE NOT. BUT YOU WERE SERIOUSLY STARTING TO WEIRD ME OUT. SO CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS.  
TA: ehehe. you're even bad at lyiing on pe2terchum.  
CG: WHAT? I AM NOT A BAD LIAR. AND BESIDES, I WASN'T EVEN LYING, DUMBASS.

Sollux smiled and stretched his arms and fingers all the while cracking his neck. (Hey, your limbs would be stiff too if you had been sitting at the computer unmoving all day.) God, Karkat was making this _so easy._ It was as if he was just setting the Gemini up to win.

TA: there you go lyiing and beiing defen2iive agaiin. come on, kk. at lea2t try.  
CG: YOU'RE BEING SO ANNOYING, CAPTOR. IT'S INFURIATING. SERIOUSLY, I MEAN, CAN YOU NOT JUST STOP?  
TA: well, ii gue22 ii could alway2 have a bipolar fiit iif you'd like. iit'2 not liike ii wa2 tryiing two be iin a good mood or anythiing liike that. no, plea2e, allow me two change that for you.

The Cancer heaved a sigh and smacked a hand to his forehead, wary of his sharp yellow nails. Damn him for putting Sollux into a bad mood. That's not what his intentions had been. How could he have forgotten his friend was impossibly bipolar? Jesus, he was stupid.

CG: FUCK. LOOK, I'M SORRY. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. DON'T GET UPSET NOW. I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I HAD SAID.

For a long while, Sollux didn't answer, and Karkat was sure he was going to have to leave the comfort of his own hive just to make a journey to his friend's hivestem only to find him wallowing in his own self pity. That is, until the yellow blood finally decided to reply.

TA: ii know. you only 2aiid iit becau2e you're flu2tered. iit'2 cool, kk.

Karkat could almost see the haughty smirk on the other's face, and it irked him to the point of a dull rage. He was definitely going to have to get his comeuppance.

CG: WHATEVE. I SAID IT BECAUSE IT'S TRUE.  
TA: you already admiitted otherwii2e, a22hole.  
CG: MAYBE I LIED.  
TA: you're ju2t makiing up excu2e2. 2top beiing 2uch a grub.  
CG: JUST SHUT UP.

Sollux was beginning to grin at the expense of his friend. Karkat was just a tad too predictable when it came to shit like this. Not that that was a bad thing.

TA: 2omeone i2 2uper crabby today. need 2ome cheeriing up?  
CG: OH YES. I DEFINITELY WANT YOU TO COME OVER SO WE CAN CHAT ABOUT OUR FEELINGS LIKE WE'RE HAVING ONE OF THOSE AWFUL FEELINGS JAMS.  
TA: okay then. ii'll be right over.

-twinArmageddons [TA] has ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

The mutant sat there staring at his screen in shock. Maybe Sollux was just playing a joke on him. It was in the Gemini's nature to do this to him, after all. Much to his misfortune, his hopes were crushed when he saw the small box in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen state that 'twinArmageedons [TA] had gone offline.' Goddamn his sarcastic nature to hell. If he hadn't been responding like an asshole, all of this shit could have been avoided.

Karkat let out a sigh and logged of his computer, closing it and hearing the familiar click that didn't seem to calm him at all. He stood from the rather uncomfortable swivel chair and walked down the stairs. He might as well be there to open up the door. That is, if Sollux didn't just let himself in as per usual.

Who was the candy blooded troll fooling? Of course he was going to just walk in and flop down on to the couch. It was something he always seemed to do. Why would he stop now?

His thoughts melted away once the aforementioned psionic burst through the front door and dropped himself down right on to the black, plush sofa. Karkat rolled his eyes and made sure it had been seen.

"Thorry I took tho long, KK. I got dithtracted by a computer part on my floor." There was a slightly arrogant sneer on his features that Karkat wanted nothing more but to wipe off. Who the hell did he think he is?

"Make me wait, huh? Just leave me lonely. I see exactly how you are." Sollux only proceeded to give a chuckle at the other's sarcasm. He actually seemed to be playing along for once. Well, this was going to be very interesting.

"Aw, I didn't mean to. I'm really thorry. Want me to kith it all better?" The mustard blood watched as the Cancer overdramatically rolled his eyes once again, crossing his epigrammatic arms across his chest.

"Of course I do. I'm just so _distraught_ that a computer part was more important than me. Am I just not good enough for you, Sollux?" Sollux let out a short laugh before getting up off the couch and taking a few steps towards Karkat. In response, Karkat frowned but did everything in his power to not back down or away no matter how intimidated he felt.

"Of courth you're good enough. Allow me to make everything jutht tho much better." The short troll opened his mouth to make a conjecture but became interrupted when a warm pair of lips were pressed against his. He was unresponsive for the longest of time before he succumbed to the other and kissed back. Moments passed before Sollux pulled away with a cliché smack. His cheeks were slightly flushed yellow while Karkat's were a brilliant hue of red. Red…it seemed so fitting for the hot-blooded troll that, as of now, was seemingly breathless.

"My plan wath to kith you, however I did not thee you returning it. Not in a million thweepth. I had athumed you'd push me away like I had two headth or thomething."

"If you had two heads, I'd only find it normal and fitting for your love of things twos. And besides, dumbshit, you know what they say about assuming. You make an ass out of you and me. We already do that well enough on our own, nooksniffer." The Gemini let his smug grin fall, eyebrows knitting together in a mix of anger and confusion.

"I jutht kithed you and you kithed me back, and that'th all you have to thay? Theriousthly? I wath ecthpecting thome kind of fit being thrown or me getting kicked out of your hive or-or thomething!" Sollux used his hands to visibly convey his angered and confused message he was attempting to send to the other. Karkat only huffed and grabbed Sollux by the shoulder to hold him in place, looking up at him (because man was that twig tall).

"Calm your ass down and let me explain. One, I wouldn't kick your ass out for something like that. Two, you're really fucking dense. And three, do I seriously have to spell this shit out for you?" The taller of the two still looked furious, but at least he had stopped thrashing about.

"It would really fucking help if you did, KK."

"I'm _flushed_. For **you.** Gog, I thought it was so fucking obvious. I've flirted with you so many times that I don't think I can even give you a rational number. So, I kissed you back because I really wanted to. And to be quite honest, I liked it, okay? Is that an intricately thought out enough answer for you, fucker?" Karkat's face was a bright scarlet from his embarrassment and anger. It grew quiet between the pair until Sollux's face changed, and he began laughing. Hell, he had broken out into a fit of hysterics, holding his stomach and dabbing at his watering eyes. This only added to the Cancer's rage and embarrassment. If it hadn't been for the fact that his face was already wondrously painted, he'd be a complete burning red mess.

"W-what the hell? Are you seriously laughing? I get it. Haha. It's so fucking funny to play dumb mind games with me just to crush my spirits, but this is just fucking cruel!" It took awhile for the mustard blood's laughter to subside, but when it did, he ruffled Karkat's hair, receiving a growl in retort.

"I'm not laughing at the fact that you're red for me, nor am I really laughing at you. It'th jutht…you call that flirting? Theriouthly? I jutht thought you were being a tharcathtic athhole or thimply yourthelf. If I would have know your intentionth in the firtht plathe, I would have admitted that I wath flushed for you a long time ago."

"You were?"

"Well, I thtill am, but whatever. I wath only thtating a fact there." The Cancer looked thoroughly surprise. This had better not be just another mind game the psionic liked to play. Messing with Karkat Vantas' head was one thing, sure. But messing with his emotions…well, let's just say it'll get you a sickle up the ass.

"You aren't shitting me, are you? This isn't one of your pathetic games, right?" There was obvious irritation and anxiety in his voice, and it made Sollux frown in worry and frustration.

"No…no gameth. I'm telling you the truth. I theriouthly am flushed for you, KK. Sure, I planned the kith ath a bit of a joke, but it doethn't nethetharily mean that I didn't want to kith you. That'th why I didn't make that tho brief. I wanted to make it lath in cathe you really didn't feel the thame. It'th jutht extra that you do." Karkat's face softened and a small smiled dared to tug at the corner of his mouth. Damn, this moment was like the perfect romcom and nothing could ruin it.

The candy apple blood moved in marginally close, arms moving from their resting spot on the other's shoulder to wrapping around a slender neck. His head fell forward and against the Gemini's chest. He couldn't help but take in and feel comforted by the sweet smell of honey wafting off of Sollux. Karkat daren't move, especially not when Sollux's arms found themselves around his waist, holding him close. Sweet lips pressed to the top of his head briefly and then were removed. He looked up into the heterochromatic eyes gazing down upon him. The holder of said eyes let out a soft chuckle.

"I alwayth knew you were a big thofty deep down, KK." The Cancer glared and trailed his hands down to grip the front of Sollux's shirt, pulling him as close as physically possible.

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

* * *

Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of fluff. I think it's a good contrast from the Sadstuck I previously wrote.

Tell me what you think in a review!

Thanks guys!

_-Javelin_


End file.
